[unreadable] The principal objective of the NIH funded Endocrine Training Program at the University of North Carolina School of Medicine (UNC-CH) is to train physician-scientists for careers in academic medicine and biomedical research. Since its beginning in 1962, well over 200 individuals have been trained by our faculty. Over 80% of the trainees have been mentored by faculty in the Divisions of Endocrinology of the Department of Pediatrics or Medicine (or both). About half of these have been supported wholly or in part by this NIH training grant. Of the total number of trainees, about 75-80% of those who have completed training have gone on to careers in academics and/or research. Of the 129 with MD or MD/PhD degrees who have completed their training in our program, 97 are known to be in academics and/or research (or are retired from academic/research careers), and only 20 are known to be in clinical practice. The program emphasizes training in basic research, an objective that is enhanced by strong interest in basic research among the primary faculty, and close ties with basic researchers on the associate training faculty and in various basic science departments of UNC-CH. [unreadable] The proposed primary training faculty numbers 15. Most (12) are in the Department of Pediatrics or Medicine, 2 in the Department of Nutrition of the School of Public Health (both also hold appointments in Medicine or Pediatrics), and 1 in the Department of Physiology. Principal areas of research are insulin-like growth factor action and mechanisms, androgen action, and diabetes and metabolism, but other areas are represented. The research trainee is presented with opportunities for both basic and clinical research. Expertise and facilities are available for basic research training in molecular biology, protein chemistry, cell biology and endocrine physiology. The well-equipped laboratories of the faculty, all in close proximity, are available for use by the trainees. Trainees also use the resources of UNC Hospitals, including an NIH supported General Clinical Research Center, well-equipped animal facilities, and have access to the broad ranges of core facilities. The essential features of the program, which accounts in large part for its success, is the close one-on-one relationship between primary preceptors and trainees, collaborations among training program faculty, and collaborations with other basic scientists [unreadable] [unreadable]